


I Don't Owe You a Goddamn Thing!

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Mild Gore, Nightmare has had enough, and practice a bit of my violence stuff, tbh i just wanted to write him being a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Nightmare is sick of letting people walk all over him
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I Don't Owe You a Goddamn Thing!

**_No, I won’t smile, but I’ll show you my teeth_ **

Feeling more than hearing his ribs give a sickening crunch, Nightmare clenched his teeth and doubled over, back hitting an old stone wall. He coughed, trying to get the air back into his lungs and wincing as it jarred some of his, now broken, ribs. His attackers only laughed, emptying his bag onto the ground like it was nothing. Nightmare’s phone hit the concrete with a sharp crack.

**_And Imma let you speak if you just let me breathe_ **

“What? Not gonna cry for help this time?” One of the bullies said. “No screaming for your brother to come save you?”

They burst into cutting laughter. Nightmare felt the tendrils under his sweater twitch and curl.

“You’re pathetic.” The other said. “Can’t even stand up for yourself? No wonder you have no friends!”

_You don’t have to take this_

_You could do something about it_

**_I’ve been polite but won’t be caught dead_ **

Nightmare straightened himself up, levelling a glare at the two boys. His tentacles twitched again, egging him on.

**_Letting a man tell me what I should do in my bed_ **

_C’mon. It would be easy_.

_Just let go._

**_Keep my exes in check in my basement_ **

“I wonder if your brother would be as much of a pushover as you.” The first boy said, holding up Nightmare’s shattered phone and waving it tauntingly. “It’s a shame I can’t call him over here. I bet it would be really fun to make him scream while you watch.”

**_Cause kindness is weakness, or worse, you’re complacent_ **

Something in Nightmare snapped and his sweater tore. Before he fully registered what was happening, his tendrils had the boys pinned by their necks against the wall opposite to him. Nightmare felt an odd swell of pride rush through him at the terrified looks he gained from them.

“What the fuck?! What are you?!”

**_I could play nice, or I could be a bully_ **

He felt the muscles on his back tighten as his tentacle’s grip on one of the boy’s neck followed. The bully gasped, clawing at the appendage in desperation as his fingers failed to find purchase on the oily surface. Nightmare felt a dark chuckle work its way out of his chest until it was a high, keening laugh. It was so funny, he couldn’t stop.

“I can’t believe I continued to put up with this!” Nightmare laughed. “Not when it’s so easy to get rid of the problem!”

**_I’m tired and angry but somebody should be_ **

As his laughs died away, the second bully spoke.

“H-hey! Listen, we-we’re sorry okay?” The boy said. “We’ll never bother you again! I swear.”

A hot spike of rage surged through Nightmare. His tentacle lifted the boy away from the wall only to slam him back there. Despite himself, Nightmare smiled, cruel and maniacal.

“You’re _sorry_?” Nightmare snapped.

**_Come on little lady, give us a smile_ **

“Not yet you aren’t.” He let the bully he had been choking fall to the ground with a thump. Tentacles flicking wildly behind his back, he looked at the still pinned bully. “What was that you were saying about making Dream scream while I could only watch?” He made his way over to the boy on the ground, tendril’s grabbing him mercilessly by the wrists.

**_No, I ain’t got nothing to smile about_ **

It took barely a thought for the appendage to throw the boy into the brick wall with a splintering crack. The yell that spilt from the bully’s lips sent a wave of power through Nightmare and he grinned again, picking up the slumped body and repeating the process. The other bully only yelled, begged for him to stop.

But he wouldn’t.

Nightmare was done being pushed around.

**_I’ve got no one to smile for_ **

He silenced their twin screams, shoving a writhing tendril down their throats as two more ripped free from his back, the pain of it only intoxicating Nightmare more. He felt drunk with power, not completely aware of everything that he was doing but not caring in the slightest.

**_I’ve waited a while for_ **

The newly formed tendrils took up a defensive stance before plunging deep into the stomach of the boy he had previously been swinging around like a rag doll. The boy’s scream gurgling and choking, blood spilling hot down Nightmare’s tentacles. He shuddered at the tingling warmth and stabbed again, watching the boy convulse and writhe with a new sense of purpose. His intestines spilled out of the gouge Nightmare’s tentacles had made, sliding along the concrete with a wet sound that only fuelled the strange desire in Nightmare’s stomach.

The desire to _make them bleed like they had made him bleed_.

**_A moment to say_ **

Eventually, when the boy was no more than a mangled mess and had gone eerily still, Nightmare realised the ringing in his ears and the still muffled screaming of the other boy. The bully was crying, his tears dripping down onto the tendril still wrapped tightly around his throat. Now that the adrenaline had died down, Nightmare figured he would have felt _something_. Pity, regret, guilt, something along those lines, but there was only a pleasant numbness that washed over him. He felt completely desensitised.

**_I don’t owe you a goddamn thing!_ **

With a final glance at the other boy and the faintest of shrugs, Nightmare snapped his neck and let his body fall lifeless to the ground before leaving the alleyway.

Tentacles swinging and dripping openly behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah that happened.  
> I just wanted to write him bad for once, it's kind of fun to write characters like this ngl  
> The song is, fittingly, 'Nightmare' by Halsey  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see!  
> -Maggic


End file.
